Bebendo em um Kotatsu
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: ...E assim foi assinada a Aliança Anglo-Japonesa. UKxJP, lemon x x##


Hetalia não me pertence, nem seus personagens (mas já tenho uma lista dos que quero de presente ~).

Mais uma ArthurxKiku (EnglandxJapan) e, er... morri de vergonha escrevendo isso. A_A Sim, tem lemon. Boa leitura, a quem se arriscar.

**Bebendo em um Kotatsu**

Era uma noite de outono como qualquer outra na casa do japonês. O dono estava acomodado em um kotatsu enquanto apreciava o sabor do saquê e via as folhas caindo das árvores, como típico do outono. Afinal, Kiku achava que não tinha nada melhor do que aquilo: apreciar a natureza. Apesar dos decorrentes problemas, merecia um tempo para relaxar e tentar afastar a cabeça dos conflitos e das guerras (mesmo que fosse difícil). Estava conseguindo, pelo menos até receber uma visita inesperada.

- Hey, Japan! – o britânico chamou pelo outro, que logo atendeu a porta, o que o fez abrir um meio sorriso – Vim te visitar.

- England-san! Boa noite. Entre, por favor.

Cedeu espaço ao loiro, que adentrou retirando os sapatos para ser obediente aos costumes do menor. Nos últimos dias, estavam se comunicando até que bastante para os padrões de nações como eles que não tinham muito contato com outros. Ambos tinham tendências imperialistas, querendo exceder o limite ao qual era imposto, e mais um incômodo em comum: Ivan Braginski, ou simplesmente Rússia. E era justamente por isso que Arthur estava ali. Acomodou naquela mesinha com aquecedor, vendo que antes o nipônico estava bebendo, sorrindo mentalmente com o pensamento, mas logo voltou a atenção para o mesmo.

- Aceita algo para beber?

- Ah, seria bom! Trouxe um presente! – levantou uma sacola, ampliando o sorriso – Pegue dois copos.

Kiku estranhou o pedido, mas resolveu atender, indo até a cozinha para buscar o que o outro queria, logo retornando ao cômodo. Afastou a bebida de antes, sentando-se em frente ao britânico, estendendo-lhe os copos.

- Aqui está, England-san.

- Obrigado, Japan! Vamos beber? Trouxe vodka. – e ele não precisava saber de _quem _tinha pegado.

- Ah, tudo bem... – sorriu discretamente, um leve rubor nas bochechas, não podia recusar um presente – Aceita um lanche, para acompanhar?

- _No, thanks_! Não precisa, obrigado.

O menor concordou, deixando que o outro servisse as bebidas, agradecendo ao receber um dos copos, achando que era demais... Mas não faria desfeita a alguém que veio de tão longe para visitá-lo.

- Vamos brindar!

-... Certo. Mas a que?

-... À amizade! – levantou o copo, dizendo a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça.

- Certo... – sorriu, fechando os olhos e imitando o gesto – À amizade. Kampai!

Os copos se encostaram e o vidro tilintou. Arthur viu que o japonês bebeu de uma vez o conteúdo, enquanto ele disfarçava, apenas encostando o copo nos lábios, sem realmente beber. O japonês fez daquele jeito, acostumado a brindar daquela forma, embora fosse bem mais do que costumava usar e fosse mais... forte. Sentia o líquido descer quente pela garganta, apoiando a mão livre na mesa. Podia até estar acostumado com saquê, mas vodka era bem diferente, logo sentindo as bochechas se avermelharem. Voltando os orbes ao outro, viu que o copo dele ainda estava cheio.

- Não vai beber, England-san?

- Estou bebendo, Japan! – apressou-se em falar, rindo – Você que não está vendo. Continue a me fazer companhia, em nome da amizade!

- Certo...

O japonês sorriu, fechando os olhos e servindo-se de mais da bebida, pensando que o inglês deveria beber muito rápido para não ter visto – e também ser muito forte para álcool, visto que não mostrava alteração nenhuma! Levou o copo até os lábios, bebericando, ficando meio desnorteado, não conseguindo impedir que Arthur servisse-lhe a terceira dose... A quarta... E por aí foi, a essa altura já tinha perdido a conta e se acostumado com a ardência que o álcool causava.

- Gostou do meu presente, Japan? – se controlou para não beber, visto que não era tão forte quanto o japonês estava pensando que era então ainda brincava com o conteúdo da primeira dose, não conseguindo deixar de sorrir com o estado do outro.

- Ah, sim... É bom. – sorria de forma boba, as bochechas visivelmente avermelhadas – Onde conseguiu isso, England-s...? San?

- Segredo, heh. – apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo na mão, fitando o outro de maneira divertida, achando que nunca o veria naquele estado – Pode me chamar de Arthur, Kiku.

- Arthur, então... – riu para si mesmo, dando mais um gole na bebida, remexendo-se incomodado – Está ficando calor, aqui.

Claro que o britânico não compartilhava dessa visão, estava bem agasalhado e achava o kotatsu bem vindo, apesar de não contradizer o oriental que apoiava as mãos na pequena mesa, fazendo certo esforço para firmar o corpo e se levantar com sucesso, apesar de cambaleante. Tropeçou, mas subiu em cima da mesa, ajoelhando-se e terminando o que tinha no copo, deixando-o de lado, logo ficando de pé – quase caindo no processo.

- H-hey! Está bem, Kiku? – começava a se arrepender do que fez.

- Melhor do que nuuunca!

A voz do nipônico estava arrastada e ele ria sem motivo aparente, puxando uma das mangas do quimono, parecendo bem diferente do tão contido Kiku. Em uma tentativa de andar (ou dançar?), acabou realmente caindo, derrubando algumas coisas que tinha em cima da mesa. Por sorte, sua queda foi amaciada: tinha caído bem em cima do inglês que agora tinha os olhos arregalados ao sentir os lábios do nipônico sobre os seus. Ele estava tão mole que não se movia, então resolveu "ajudá-lo", abraçando-o pela cintura, ajeitando-o sobre si e invadindo-lhe a boca com a língua, sentindo o gosto do álcool bem presente.

O oriental estava tão indefeso! Retribuía o beijo de maneira desajeitada, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, mas enlaçava as línguas, sem deixar que o britânico dominasse facilmente aquele beijo, apoiando as mãos no tórax dele. Arthur deslizava os dedos pelas costas do menor, como em uma carícia leve, invertendo as posições, deitando-o no chão. Sorriu maliciosamente ao vê-lo entreabrindo os olhos, com a respiração descompassada e o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, delatando os batimentos acelerados. Inclinou-se, visando o pescoço a mostra, distribuindo beijos pela pele, subindo até o lóbulo da orelha, o qual mordiscou demoradamente.

Kiku arrepiava-se com os toques, deixando que um gemido abafado escapasse, arqueando o próprio corpo de encontro ao do britânico que achou o gesto aceitável, passando um dos braços pela cintura dele, ficando a lutar com a faixa que prendia a vestimenta. Afastou-se para facilitar o que fazia, passando um bom tempo antes de conseguir soltá-la, deixando o nipônico completamente à sua mercê. Retomou o que fazia, mordendo o ombro que já estava à mostra. O asiático não segurava os suspiros, simplesmente por não conseguir, em parte pelo álcool e de outro lado pelos toques do inglês. As mãos dele deslizavam pelo seu corpo, deixando-o quente, fazendo com que sentisse a temperatura aumentar ainda mais.

O oriental levou uma das mãos à face do outro, puxando-a levemente, procurando-lhe os lábios. Logo se encontraram e o beijo iniciou-se intensamente, enquanto Arthur continuava a desvendar cada ponto do corpo do japonês, passando pelos mamilos, seguindo o contorno da cintura, chegando até as pernas, afastando-as para se colocar entre elas. O próprio Arthur começava a sentir o cômodo quente e abafado, livrando-se de parte das próprias roupas, mordendo e sugando os lábios do menor, deixando-os avermelhados. Ergueu o próprio corpo, fixando os orbes verdes na face do outro, refletindo se deveria continuar e não teve dúvida da resposta. Os olhos castanhos entreabertos pareciam nublados de luxúria, sua expressão como se pedisse por mais; então o britânico viu que não podia parar ali; não por causa de Kiku, mas por si mesmo. Ajeitou-o contra si, segurando-lhe firmemente as coxas, iniciando a penetração.

A primeira reação que Kiku teve foi abraçar o outro pelo pescoço firmemente, gemendo alto e sem pudor algum, instintivamente começando a movimentar o próprio corpo, instigando o outro a fazer o mesmo – afinal, o inglês planejava esperar que ele se acostumasse. As respirações descompassadas se mesclavam, os gemidos se faziam presentes e nada mais parecia importar naquele momento. O menor arqueava o corpo de prazer, buscando manter a proximidade justamente por não ter como estarem mais perto, as peles quentes se roçando. O japonês foi o primeiro a chegar ao ápice, soltando um som abafado com a boca antes de gemer alto, estremecendo. Não demorou muito para que Arthur fizesse o mesmo, preenchendo o menor, gemendo baixo em seu ouvido.

O nipônico deixou o corpo pender, exausto, os cabelos grudando na face enquanto os olhos se fechavam. Apagou de uma vez após a respiração se acalmar ao menos um pouco. Arthur pousou um beijo leve na testa dele, aconchegando-o nos próprios braços, deitando-se ali mesmo sobre o chão para dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, Kiku demorou a abrir os olhos, sentindo a cabeça – e o corpo – latejando, sem se lembrar muito bem o que aconteceu. A última coisa que se recordava era Arthur chegando e chamando-o para beber. Sentou-se e sentiu certo desconforto, seguido de um arrepio, vendo que estava coberto com o quimono que usava na noite anterior, estando despido. Rapidamente puxou o tecido, corando violentamente ao reparar na bagunça do local e, principalmente, que o britânico estava ao seu lado.

Arthur abria os olhos, deparando-se com Kiku já acordado, mas nem teve tempo de pensar, reparando que ele tremia e... _ops_, não tinha pensado no dia seguinte.

- Er... Bom dia?

-... V-você vai ter que tomar responsabilidade! - exclamou, com convicção.

...E foi assim que foi assinada a Aliança Anglo-Japonesa.

**Fim**

Bem, vou ali esconder a cara. Reviews ainda são bem vindas...


End file.
